bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Arcade
The Arcade 'is a room that can spawn if the player starts a floor with five or more pennies. It costs one penny to enter. It is marked by the word "Arcade" written outside the entrance. Occasionally, one may find a heart or coin on the ground upon the first entry. There can also be a rock (normal or 'X-Marks the Spot') Inside the room are 3 usable stations: 'Shell Game ' ' Bet 1 coin by tapping the beggar. Then, the player is shown health, a bomb, a key, a coin, or the grand prize of Skatole under a shell (skull), and the shells are shuffled in a manner impossible to follow. Touch the shell you believe the object is under in order to earn one to three of that item. There is a 33% base chance to find the item, and the chance is related to the luck stat. Success will yield the item that was visible when the round started. If a pick-up was under the shell, the dealer will give you up to three items of this type (e.g. 1-3 hearts, bombs, or coins). As usual, each type of pick-up might get replaced by an alternate form of the same type (e.g. each heart might also drop as half a heart or a soul heart instead of a full heart, and each bomb might also drop as 1+1 free or a troll bomb instead of a regular bomb). If you win the grand prize (Skatole), the Shell Game vendor leaves in a similar fashion to a beggar. Failure causes a fly to appear and attack you, so make sure to move away from the shell you've chosen to avoid getting hit. As a precaution, you can shoot tears in advance at the shell to kill the fly immediately in case it should spawn. Notes *If you exit the arcade whilst choosing a shell, the shell game resets and you lose the chance to pick. *Like a beggar, you can destroy the dealer and receive a couple of Pick Ups, pills, or cards. *If the player has already won the grand prize (Skatole) and stumbles upon another Shell Game in another Arcade, the dealer will never leave unless blown up, since he can't give the player an item he already has.Therefore, it will still be available in the next Arcade if you re-rolled Skatole for another item (by using the D6) or didn't pick it up. *Although there is no specific spot for any item all items have an area where they appear most, here are afew: **Keys on the left, money on the right, etc. :Icons in brackets indicate a rare drop. 'Slot Machine' Pay 1 coin for a chance at winning pills, bombs, hearts, keys, coins, flies, and the grand prize of the A Dollar item (99 coins). Bombs might be regular or the troll variety, flies might be neutral flies that do not attack or do damage to you in any way or the orbiting familiar, Pretty Fly. Winning a dollar will always cause the machine to explode. Occasionally, the machine will also explode when the prize is a pill or a few other small pick-ups (bombs, keys, money, etc.). Rarely the Slot Machine may drop half a eternal heart. Notes It is possible to reroll the slot machine in order to change it into a Fortune Telling Machine (Wrath of the Lamb only) by spawning a fly using any method, then exiting and reentering the room. Note that this does not always work. 'Fortune Telling Machine' In Wrath of the Lamb, the Fortune Telling Machine has a chance of replacing the Slot Machine. Fortune Telling machines can drop tarot cards, spirit hearts, trinkets or show a message (which has no effect at all). Its final drop is the Crystal Ball item. It can also be blown up to get a few pick-ups. Note: Both of these stations can be blown up and can drop bombs, coins, heart (soul and normal), random pills, tarot cards, trinket as well as occasionally a troll bomb. The drops/messages are related to luck, with more luck increasing the chance of drops and decreasing the chance of messages. 'Blood Donation Machine' ' ' Converts 1 half-heart (or 1 full heart in the Womb and beyond) to 1-3 coins (these can spawn as pennies, nickels and/or dimes). May occasionally explode after a random number of donations and release a Blood Bag, IV Bag (WoTL only) or just blow up. PHD and Lucky Foot increase the amount of money received to 2-4 coins. Blowing up this machine releases a random amount of money, half-hearts or full hearts. Notes *Using this machine can kill you. *Using it does count against no damage achievements (Basement Boy, Cave Boy, Dark Boy, Mama's Boy). *Will take hearts in this order: Eternal Hearts, then Red Hearts, and finally Soul Hearts. *If done quickly enough, you can pay the full heart toll in The Womb for two plays of this machine. **Does not work on any floors prior to The Womb, becasue losing a whole heart grants a longer mercy invulnerability. *Although no blood toll is paid, any effect that makes Isaac invincible will still trigger a blood donation. Examples include My Little Unicorn, (VII The Chariot), The Gamekid, and the Book of Shadows. *Rerolling the item may yield Bloody Lust In addition, there are many powerful interactions with other items: *Can be combined with the trinket Bloody Penny, which has a chance to spawn a half heart upon collecting coins. This means that, with some luck in the money given, the machine can be exploited outside of The Womb. *A combination of the Habit and the Yum Heart, Nail, or Book of Revelations will effectively prduce infinite cash until the machine blows up on its own outside of The Womb. *If multiple Blood Donation machines are in the same room and close together, you can donate at one, take damage and then donate at the other for free. Notes *Arcades are only spawned on even numbered or XL floors, and the player must be holding at least 5 coins. *The Gamekid is unlocked by visiting 5 arcades. *Luck Increasing items, such as the lucky foot and pills (As of WotL), increases chances of winning items from the arcade. *If this room is adjacent to a secret room, you can bomb the wall and enter the Arcade without spending a penny, but if you exit it, it will ask for a penny to re-enter the room. Gallery Arcade.png Arcade neon sign.png|Neon Sign above the arcade shape6155.png|Most likely the C-Word poster shape6157.png|Super Meat Boy Poster shape6159.png|Time Fcuk Poster shape6161.png|Spewer Poster shape6163.png|Coil Poster shape6165.png|Aether Poster shape6076.png|Gish Poster shape6078.png|Triachnid Poster shape6080.png|Binding of Isaac Poster Trivia * The posters in the Arcade are pictures of Coil, Triachnid, Spewer, Super Meat Boy, Time Fcuk,Aether, and Gish (there's also a boss and enemy based on it), as well as The Binding of Isaac itself and what looks like the C-Word. Category:Rooms Category:Reference to another game of Edmund McMillen